The Unexpected Love
by McShizzelPJOfan23
Summary: Percy Jackson is a nobody, a outcast. Annabeth Chase is the most popular girl with the whole school wrapped around her finger. What if they fall in love? Sometimes... it happened at the wrong time. Percabeth AU Disclaimer: Uncle Rick owns PJO and HOO not meee
1. Prologue

**Hey Guys! im back after a year! this is a new story and I hope you all like it! I might update once or twice a week but I will get the words in! Well let's get into the story!**

* * *

 _Percy_ _POV_

Hey everyone, I'm Percy Jackson.

Im telling all of you early is never to fall in love when it's the wrong time.

It was a mistake I've done.

It hurts and breaks you, like your going through hell. But we all learn from our mistakes right?

Annabeth Chase

The most popular girl in school. Those two words hurt me a lot but it's always never good bye right?

Well Let's get on.

It all started on the First day of our Senior Year in Goode High School.

* * *

 **Sorry it was short, it was kinda like a prologue to me but I'll update today again :D Stay Fresh!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! I'm back again on the same day lol! I might post everyday tbh but enjoy it:)**

* * *

 _Percy POV_

I wake up feeling reluctant to get up to my annoying ass alarm. I push on the button and I reluctantly get changed to go to school

"I have to go through this pain again" I muttered. I get to the kitchen and my mom got everything already ready for me.

"Are you ready for the first day of your senior year Percy?" My mom said

"Yeah, I'm ready" I then saw her give me a bag of blue cookies that I loved since I was 4 "Oh my gosh thank you mom!"

"No problem son, you have to get going before you're late!"

 _Percy Arrives at School_

I went to my locker and I saw that asshole jock, Jake come up to me.

"Hey nobody!, have a wonderful summer sitting alone?" Jake said.

"Shut up Jake or I'll.." Before I could finish my sentence, Jake's girlfriend, the beautiful Annabeth Chase came in.

"Jake stop this, your being a bully and that would ruin your reputation" She said.

"Fine Babe ill stop now let's go" He kisses her in the cheek.

He whispers to me "I'll get you later loser." Then walks away holding hands with Annabeth.

I can't help but be jealous of Jake. I had a crush on Annabeth since the 5th Grade and to be honest, I still do, She is no words to describe but _Perfect_. But as we all know it. She's way out of my league.

I go to my cousins, Jason and Thalia and talk to them.

"I saw that you had a bit of a skirmish with Jake eh?" Jason asks me.

"Yeah, but Annabeth saves my butt from him for the thousandth time."

"Well it's good that your crush saved you huh?" Jason laughed.

Thalia comes in the conversation and laughed. "KelpHead you should really knock his ass out next time!"

I just continued within my day with my cousins and well I hope this day gets better.

 _Annabeth POV_

Jake can be rude sometimes. Maybe I regret dating such a jock like him, but I need to keep my popularity up.

Percy Jackson

He may be the least relevant in the school, but in my eyes he's the most handsome.

We used to be friends until 8th grade when I ditched him for the "popular" kids, which I regret.

Maybe we can be friends again. Hopefully.

* * *

 **I hope you guys liked this chapter! Tbh it's not that long but I'm practicing tho! I'll only get better:) Stay Fresh!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! looks like I'm bored so Ima update for the 3rd time today! yay! Guys thx so much for the support! 5 followers already! I think I'm talking too much so lets just get to the story already**

* * *

 _1 Week Later_

 _Percy POV_

We had a talk about when she tutors me, and my first tutor session is at 5 in the Library. yay.

 _The Next Day - 4:55 pm after school_

I came in early to the library but it looked like Annabeth came early.

Gods she's beautiful, her long blonde hair falling over her shoulders and her sparkling grey eyes.

She says "Hey Percy"

"Hi" I said weakly. I sit down by her.

After a little moment of silence she said "So we are going to start with Language Arts if that's ok with you."

"Um sure"

"You sound unsure, Seaweed Brain" She laughed.

"You remember our nicknames?" I said suprisingly. In my mind, I thought she forgot about me after middle school but here we are, My Wise Girl tutoring me.

"Can you read these words?" She shows me the paper of words.

"I'm dislexic, you know."

"I know that, that's why I'm showing you!"

She was teaching me about grammatical errors and how to read words better. She's so smart compared to me.

After 1 hour she said "I guess we are done here, Um I'll see you later Seaweed Brain." She pats my shoulder and leaves.

I drive home, thinking about her. How could she be so nice to someone like me? I don't even know.

I just know that she makes my day better every time I get to talk to her.

 _Annabeth POV_

After tutoring Percy, Jake picked me up even though he never liked Percy.

"You should give him a chance."

"Why are you taking pity on him? he's not one of us, he's a outsider and he deserves all the pain I will give him"

I started to get mad at him and yelled "WELL EVERYONE DESERVES A CHANCE JAKE, I GAVE YOU A SECOND CHANCE SO WHY DOSENT HE DESERVE A CHANCE?"

Jake yells back "WHY ARE YOU DEFENDING HIM!"

Then I realize, we were about to crash.

* * *

 **Oooohhh Cliffhanger, sorry guys but this is the last update of the day lol, this is the most updates I made in a day but I'm grateful for it to be back! I hope you guys like this chapter and be looking forward to the next one.**

 **And as always. Stay Fresh**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Early morning update:) I'm going to start showing people's reviews when I hit 5. This chapter is gonna be longer than usual so fasten your seat belts!**

* * *

Annabeth POV 2 days later

I wake up to find myself in the hospital. The first thing I see is my dad looking at worried.

"Annabeth are you okay? The doctor said you got a broken wrist and a fractured elbow."

"I feel fine" I lied. Jake should've been paying attention on the road rather then looking at me. This was all his fault, I hate him so much now no doubt I'm breaking up with him when I

My dad then said 'You've been asleep for 2 days"

I didn't say anything. I was surprised that it's Sunday already.

After 4 more hours in the hospital, I had permission to get out of here.

Percy POV

I was worried sick when Annabeth didn't answer any of my texts. Thalia told me that she has been in a car crash with Jake, Annabeths dad told her since they both were pretty much best friends.

As usual, it was a boring weekend with me staying at home most of the time. I decided to go to Thalia's and Jason's house.

After maybe a 10 minute drive I get there.

"Hey KelpHead, you look worried hm?"

"Yeah I've been"

"Don't worry, Annabeth is a strong person and she will get back to your make out session." she laughed.

"We didn't make out so shut up"

Jason came in from his room. "Yo What's up bro"

"Aye" I said

"Sup bro" Thalia said.

"You guys wanna play some Truth or Dare like old times?"

"Yeah I'm down for it" I exclaimed.

Jason asks me "Truth or Dare"

"Dare"

"I dare you to go outside and say IM GAY"

I laugh "Ok let's do it." I run out of the house and yell "IM GAYYYYYYYYY!"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAH" They both laugh hard.

"Well I'm done it's your turn Jason"

"T or D Jason" Thalia says.

"Truth"

"Is it true that you like Piper?"

"Yesssss"

We kept going till the night came.

"I'm tired guys, can I spend the night?"

"Sure dude you can take the couch" Jason says.

We all said good night and a I fell asleep 5 minutes later. I had a dream about Annabeth which make me worry about her. The dream was me and her being a couple. Kissing, laughing, having fun. I wish this wasn't a dream but It was.

 _The Next Day, after school_

I meet Annabeth at the library and I saw that she had a cast in her left arm.

"Hey Wise Girl, you alright? I heard about the crash."

"Yeah I'm ok Percy, looks like your worried about me." She responded with a smile.

"Yeah I've been" We gave eye contact with eachother.

Then she broke the silence. "Well let's get on with this tutoring, your grades have been doing better."

"For real?" I look at her.

"Yep, 3 of your grades went up to a C and 1 to a B."

"Awesome, it wouldn't be possible without you" I hugged her tightly.

"Seaweed Brain... let go" I let go and she was gasping for breath.

"Your such a dork Jackson"

I smiled then I noticed, I was falling in love.

* * *

 **I think this is long enough, but it could've been longer:) I will update later, so that tuned guys! Stay Fresh**


End file.
